500 ans plus tard
by Liselle0
Summary: 500 ans après les aventures d'Harry Potter; Elly Swift, auror et Peter Damton, journaliste, enquêtent sur la réapparition de la marque des Ténèbres.
1. Chapter 1

Petit chapitre de mise en bouche, afin de lancer la fic

CHapitre 1 : Une surprenante urgence

Assise en plein soleil à la table d'un café, sirotant un thé à la menthe bien chaud, une jeune femme aux cheveux chatain foncé était intensément concentrée dans la lecture d'un article de journal. La chaleur était insupportable pour cette fin de mois d'août, mais la demoiselle portait un sweat bleu à manches longues et des gouttes de transpiration tombaientle long de son visage. Des mèches de cheveux bouclés s'échappant de son chignon étaient soulevées par la brise et passaient devant ses yeux verts. Elle s'essuya lentement le front de sa main droite sans quitter son article du regard.

A cet instant, un grand jeune homme blond, habillé avec un costume noir chic, essouflé, s'assit lourdement en face d'elle.  
« Excuse-moi, Elly, commença-t-il, ma réunion...  
- Certains sorciers, le coupa-t-elle, préfèrent la téléportation ! En effet ; l'utilisation de ce moyen de transport non magique leur est plus aisée et plus pratique.

Elle posa son journal à côté de sa tasse et releva vivement les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant :  
- Enfin, Peter, s'exclama-t-elle, où as-tu été cherché ça ! Préférer la téléportation au transplanage !C'est fou ! La téléportation c'est horrible ! On a l'impression de se faire électrocuter !  
- Mais non, tu exagères, dit Peter en secouant la tête d'un air découragé, on ressent seulement un léger fourmillement, et puis pour certains sorciers c'est plus simple...  
- Humpf, seulement pour ceux qui n'ont pas pris la même d'apprendre à transplaner ! C'est quand même pas si difficile que ça ! Même Henrietta y arrive alors !  
- Ok, ok c'est bon tu as gagné, se rendit Peter, pas besoin de faire un débat sur ça !  
- Mais quelle idée aussi d'écrire des articles pareils ! Tu vas les chercher où tes idées ? C'est ton rédacteur en chef qui t'impose tout ça ? Tu aurais mieux fait de lui proposer : « Quidditch ou football, le match du plus passionnant ! » ou alors...

Une serveuse arriva à ce moment et se tourna vers Peter :  
- Vous désirez boire quelque chose, Monsieur ?  
- Euh oui, un expresso, s'il vous plait !

La serveuse rousse pianota sur sa montre et dix secondes plus tard une tasse fumante se matérialisa sur la table.  
- Merci, je vous dois combien ?  
- 3 MC (*)

Peter pianota à son tour sur sa montre, celle de la serveuse émit une lumière bleue.  
- Voilà c'est bon, bonne journée à vous  
- Bonne journée à vous aussi

La serveuse s'en alla et Peter se retourna vers Elly :  
- A propos de mes articles, j'aimerais en écrire de plus intéressants, j'adorerais que les aurors me lancent sur une histoire de magie noire ! Lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil moqueur pour son amie  
- Ah si seulement, soupira Elly, je ferais n'importe quoi pour une petite histoire de magie noire. J'en peux plus des trafiquants de philtres d'amour !  
- Que veux-tu, c'est à la mode en ce moment, les philtres d'amour, c'est quand même mieux que les philtres de mort ! s'amusa Peter  
- Ah, ah, je suis morte de rire ! Répliqua le jeune femme en le foudroyant du regard, non sérieusement, quand je me suis engagée dans les aurors, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !  
- Elly, ça fait que deux ans que tu es auror, il finira bien par se passer quelque chose,l'encouragea Peter,  
- Pfff, oui mais en attendant, tu es condamné à écrire des articles miteux, rétorqua espièglement Elly, c'est quoi le prochain, les 200 ans de l'abrogation...

Elly fut à cet instant coupée par sa montre qui se mit à vibrer. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil, et regarda Peter d'un air supris :  
- Ca alors, le bureau m'appelle, je dois y aller; il y a une urgence !  
- Une quoi ? Vous connaissez ce mot chez les aurors ?  
- Apparemment oui... murmura Elly, aussi surprise que Peter, j'en reviens pas, une urgence.  
- Dépèche-toi, ne manque pas ça, pour une fois que tu vas pouvoir mettre du piment dans ta vie  
- Je te contacte ce soir d'accord ? Désolée pour ce contre-temps... Passe le bonjour à Morgan de ma part ! dit-elle tout en avalant le reste de son thé, en se levant de sa chaise et en récupérant sa baguette posée sur la table.  
- Oui, oui pas de problème, répondit Peter avec un sourire éclatant, j'espère que tu reviendras avec une histoire à tomber par terre sur un nouveau type de philtre d'amour !Ca fera un article du tonnerre, cria-t-il à l'adresse d'Elly qui s'était déjà éloignée de 15 mètres.

Elly se retourna vers lui, lui tira la langue et disparut en tournant sur elle-même, abandonnant un Peter mort de rire, qui finit tranquillement son café, tout en se demandant si cette urgence pourrait lui offrir un bon article.

A suivre

* MC : Monnaie Communautaire


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une inquiètante apparition**

Un dixième de seconde plus tard, Elly apparut dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Comme à chaque fois depuis son premier jour ici, cinq ans auparavant, Elly était soufflée par la majesté des lieux, les colonnes en marbre, les immenses cheminées qu'elle-même n'utilisait jamais, du fait de son allergie à la poudre de cheminette, et surtout la magnifique statue de l'égalité magique. Cependant, aujourd'hui elle ne prit pas le temps de contempler cette sculpture, mais se diriga immédiatement vers l'ascenseur.

L'ascenseur, pensa-t-elle, ça doit être le seul endroit au monde où on se sert encore d'ascenseurs ! Les SPM (**) ont tellement d'inventions utiles !

Elly entra tout de même, afin de découvrir quelle urgence l'appelait. Jamais l'ascenseur n'avait mis autant de temps pour arriver au niveau deux. Ou plutôt jamais elle n'avait été aussi pressée d'y arriver.

Elly écouta distraitement les noms des bureaux de chaque étage, elle adorait les intitulés qui ne voulaient pas dire grand chose, comme par exemple, le bureau d'aide à l'intégration des SPM, l'intégration où ? Pour autant qu'elle le sache les SPM n'avaient pas envie de s'intégrer chez les sorciers, à de rares exceptions. Comme Morgan, par exemple. Elly se demanda à nouveau si elle devait parler de ces doutes à Peter, elle était persuadée que Morgan n'avait aucun sentiment pour Peter, qu'elle se servait de lui pour...

- Niveau 2, QG des aurors...

Sortie brutalement de ses pensées par la voix de l'ascenseur, Elly se diriga rapidement hors de l'ascenseur. Elle s'arrêta dix secondes devant la porte du QG, pour reprendre sa respiration, et impatiente de savoir ce qu'il se passait, elle entra dans la pièce.

A peine était-elle entrée, qu'un homme très grand, la cinquantaine, se précipita sur elle :

- Elly te voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-il, tu en as mis du temps !

- Quoi ? Mais je viens de recevoir le message, Jeff !

- Oui, bon, on verra ça plus tard, dépèche-toi, le chef nous attend, lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant vers le bureau du chef

- Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ?

- J'en sais pas plus que toi, mais ça doit être grave. Le chef est dans tous ses états, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Bon allons-y !

L'auror Jeffrey Patting était aussi excité qu'Elly, sa coéquipière. L'adrénaline dans le feu de l'action lui manquait. Il regrettait le temps où il avait été envoyé en Chine pour traquer un mage noir puissant qui semait la terreur, il y avait trente ans de ça. Depuis, il attendait une affaire importante, celle qui pourrait le faire devenir un « héros ».

Le bureau du chef des aurors, Rochester Pills, était à son image, austère et strict. Aucune place n'était faite pour la vie personnelle de Rochester de ce bureau. Pourtant, derrière une apparence sévère se cachait un coeur d'or et une sensibilité importante. C'est pourqupoi cette affaire le bouleversait au plus au point. Jamais dans toute sa carrière, il n'avait vu ça, jamais. Il soupira en entendant frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Il regarda ses deux aurors entrés, il pouvait voir l'excitation et l'impatience dans leurs mouvements, il savait ce que ça pouvait représenter pour eux, une affaire comme celle-ci.

- Aurors Pills et Swift, merci d'être venus aussi rapidement, fermez la porte et essayez-vous, leur ordonna-t-il

Elly s'assit tout en observant son chef. Rochester Pills était un homme que l'âge avait peu marqué, mais on devinait que quelque chose avait bouleversé sa vie, longtemps auparavant, et qu'il avait consacré sa vie à son travail. Sa carrière l'attestait, il était devenu chef des auros à 40 ans, ce qui était très jeune.

- Mais que se passe-t-il, pensa Elly, j'ai l'impression que le chef est complétement bouleversé

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin car Rochester commença à leur parler :

- Voilà, si je vous ai fait appelé, c'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de... d'horrible à Durness en Ecosse. C'est vraiment effroyable.

Elly et Jeff regardaient leur chef d'un air intrigué, celui-ci semblait catastrophé, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne parlait plus.

- Chef, commença Jeff, vous allez bien ?

- Euh, oui, oui ce n'est rien, c'est juste que, j'avais espéré ne jamais voir ça...

- Voir quoi Chef, demanda Elly, de plus en plus intriguée.

- Et bien, il y a environ deux heures, nous avons reçu un appel de la police de Durness dans le nord de l'Ecosse donc. Ils ont tout de suite compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'occuper de l'affaire... Ce qu'il se passe, c'est qu'ils ont retrouvé la famille McGanadd, Rick, 38 ans, Jenny, 37 ans et les trois enfants Gary, 10 ans et les jumelles Lina et Mina, 3 ans, assassinés dans leur maison...

- Assassinés, s'exclamèrent en même temps Elly et Jeff, mais il n' y a pas eu de meutres dans notre pays depuis plus de 100 ans, continua Jeff

- Et toute une famille, avec des enfants, mais c'est atroce, murmura Elly, qui pourrait faire ça ?

- Selon les premiers éléments, un sorcier, reprit Rochester

- Pourquoi, comment sont-ils morts ? Questionna Jeff

- On n'en sait rien, les policiers SPM n'ont pas réussi à trouver une cause de décès, c'est comme si ils étaient morts dans leur sommeil...

- Mais dans ce cas, comment sait-on qu'ils ont été assassinés ? interrogea Elly

- A cause de ça. Voici une image de la maison prise par les policiers.

Le chef des aurors sortit une photo de son dossier et l'a tendit aus deux aurors, blanchirent en la voyant.

Ca n'est pas possible, s'exclama Jeff

L'image montrait une maison de banlieue, comme il y en a tant d'autres. Mais au dessus de la maison, environ 10 plus haut, une figure effrayante se distinguait nettement du ciel grisâtre.

- La marque des Ténèbres ! dit Elly, mais personne ne l'a vu depuis...

- 500 ans je sais, la coupa Rochester, c'est pourquoi je vous confie l'enquête. Jeffrey, vous êtes le seul auror qui a une expérience avec la magie noire...

- Mais c'était il y a trente ans, en Chine et ça n'avait rien avoir avec ça !

- Je sais mais vous êtes le seul à avoir de l'expérience !-- Et vous Eleonore, vous êtes notre experte en la matière

- Mais non, je ne suis pas experte enfin !

- Auror Swift, enfin, est-ce que votre mémoire de fin d'étude ne porte pas sur Harry Potter ?

- Si, c'est vrai, mais...

- Pas de discution, ce sont mes ordres ! Trouvez qui a fait ça et surtout pourquoi ! Ordonna Rochester, au travail

- A vos ordres, chef, dirent Elly et Jeff

Jeff passa le premier la porte et quand ce fut au tour, d'Elly, le chef lui dit :

- Au fait, auror Swift, pas un mot à la presse sur cette affaire tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus !

Elly grimaça mais finit par opiner de la tête et sortit du bureau. Elle rejoignit Jeff qui l'attendait.

- Quelle affaire ! lui dit-il, on commence par quoi ?

- Je propose qu'on aille sur les lieux, on appelle les médicomages pour qu'ils nous trouvent la cause du décès et ensuite on passe aux archives !

- Allez Elly, je suis sûre que tu as déjà une idée pour la cause de la mort, je veux dire, tu as lu tout ce que tu as pu trouver sur Harry Potter et Voldemort, de quoi mourrait les gens à l'époque ? Une espèce de sortilège mortel, si mes souvenirs des cours d'histoire de la magie sont corrects !

- Oui, c'est ça, l'Avada Kedavra, répondit Elly, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans son livre préfèré quand elle était enfant. « Les aventures d'Harry Potter » Ce livre qui lui avait donné envie de devenir auror, de devenir comme son héros favori Harry Potter !

A suivre

* SPM : Sans Pouvoir Magique

_Pour Lily : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ta question, les aurors peuvent communiquer sur leurs affaires tant que leurs informations ne mettent pas en péril le déroulement de l'enquête. Et Peter étant le meilleur ami d'Elly, les aurors lui font facilement confiance ! Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !_


End file.
